No Reliance
by ktoll9
Summary: Another little punishment for the clueless males of Skip Beat! Hope you like this pairing better than my last. 8)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This one's for all my readers that wanted a different pairing than the others. Hope you enjoy. 8)**_

* * *

 _ **No Reliance**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

She shrugged off the despair that had threatened to overwhelm her. His mantra to act no matter what had become her own and it disgusted her if she thought about it too much. The thoughts that he had willingly been duped by Morizumi swirled in her mind like a hurricane. No man is that naive, she told herself. Morizumi had to be the girl he had told Bo of, there was no other explanation for it. She wanted to scream, rant, rave, put her small fist through the brick wall. She wanted to take the two blades at her waist and put them to their proper use. The thoughts hurt. She had never believed that she could actually feel this kind of pain. It hadn't even been that bad with Sho. How could it hurt so much? What had she done to deserve this?

 _I fucking fell in love with him! I'm being punished for it._ The gods were punishing her for thinking for a brief moment that she was worthy of that emotion. Her mother never loved her. Corn didn't understand what he was saying so casually. Sho never loved her. Fuwa Oba and Oji never loved her. Moko only tolerated her. She wasn't sure about Chiori and Maria. No, she wasn't worthy of love. She wallowed in her misery as she made her way back to the hall where Moko-san and Yashiro-san were. She pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind to analyze later. She didn't need it effecting Momiji during the audition. She would figure out later how to eradicate or, absorb the source of her pain later. For now, it would be locked away.

* * *

She couldn't stop the tears once they started, as she sat alone in her room. She had been avoiding him for the past week. She couldn't bear to look at him without feeling the pain. It was a stifling pain that radiated from her chest, to her neck to her mind. Her heart literally hurt. She was literally suffering from physical pain because of what she considered her own stupidity. She couldn't breathe. The only time she wasn't suffering was when she was acting. Then the idea hit her. She would do as she had told Takarada-san, she would act.

She would create a public Kyoko. She would don this mask the moment she stepped from her room to prevent herself from being a burden to anyone that she knew. She wrote a list of everything that others had told her about herself in conversation or, in passing. If she was too loud, she would be quiet. If she was too emotional, she would be stoic. Sho had told her she was plain, she would wear makeup and dress up a little more. She was without sex-appeal; well, guess what? Natsu and Setsu weren't, and they would help her out in all of these areas. Speaking of that arrogant ass, he would mean nothing to this new version of her. Anything that he had said, anything that she had promised meant absolutely nothing to her now. She was the new Kyoko, and she would say and do as she saw fit.

She spent her evening with a cold compress on her eyes to remove the redness and swelling caused by her lamentations. When she was satisfied with her calmed state, she began to experiment. She combed through her closet and made two piles: one to keep and one to consign. She unfolded one of the moving boxes she had brought with her when she first moved in and began to fold the consign pile neatly and packed the box tightly. What she was left with made her shake her head. Three pairs of leather pants, two pairs of boots, a pair of high heels, a pair of sneakers, a pair of heeled loafers, ten blouses that were bought for Setsu, two pairs of skinny jeans, a suede-leather mini-skirt, two pairs of slacks that she had bought for Natsu and also three blouses she had bought for her. At least it was something she could stylishly work with. She decided that she would definitely need to mix and match.

After she hung and folded the pile of clothing that she would keep she decided that the undergarments would be the next to go. She had four sets that were left over from Setsu and those would be the only ones that she would keep, they made her feel sexy. The rest went in the boxes. She shoved the boxes into the corner. She would take them to the consignment shop on the weekend.

Next would be hair and makeup. She still had the kits that Moko and Ten gave her. It was something that she had to do to keep her sanity. She would use both kits and never look back. As for her hair? Well, you can only do so much with short hair. She decided that since she would be wearing extensions for Momiji, she would spring for them with the money she made with selling her unwanted clothing and get it over with. It was what Director Morizumi and Producer Kuresaki wanted anyway. They would probably be thrilled that they didn't have to put the cost for it in the production budget anyway.

She whipped out her phone and called the salon to make her appointment. Fortunately, she was able to get her appointment first thing in the morning. She silently debated the cost and decided that she could afford it. She would replace the savings she used with the money from the clothes.

She finally washed her face, showered, laid out her clothing for the next day and organized her makeup so everything would be ready and waiting for her in the morning. She shot off a text to Yashiro-san, letting him know she had some errands to run until noon, set her alarm clock and finally cracked open her script to Sacred Lotus to memorize her minimal lines. Tomorrow she would be the new Kyoko by noon and in the afternoon she would practice her sword skills for a couple of hours at the Uesugi Dojo then make her appearance at LME for her LoveMe duties. She hoped that by that time, she would have her mask so firmly in place that nothing would be able to remove it, not even Ren or, Sho.

* * *

Thus far, her morning was going rather well. She awakened three hours before her appointment and was able to help out in the restaurant and do a little studying for her French exam. It was supposed to be a comfortable temperature during the day, so she went ahead and slipped into her leather pants, a bell-sleeved peasant shirt and a pair of her lace-up boots, after slipping into her black lace cheeky panties and matching bra. She put on a light coat of foundation, powdered, lightly swept on her blush, lined her eyes, mascaraed her lashes, painted her lips and swept on her smoky shadow. She sighed and shook her head in the mirror. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, calmed herself and called on the new Kyoko to take over. The Kyoko that wouldn't be walked on. The Kyoko that refused to cry anymore for a man. The Kyoko that could be alone and the Kyoko that could make it to the next day without breaking again.

* * *

 _ **DING...**_

She entered the salon and approached the desk. "Excuse me. I have an appointment for 9am."

"You're name please." The receptionist asked without looking up.

"Kyouko. It will be for a color, extensions and style." She answered confidently.

The young woman looked up from the appointment ledger, her eyes went wide and she gasped. "You're... Kyouko! You're Natsu! Oh my god!"

Kyoko giggled and nodded her head.

"Kyouko-sama, could I have your autograph? Please?" She practically begged.

Kyoko smiled softly and agreed. She signed the young woman's notepad and was then led to a private stall of the stylist that would be assisting in her change. By the time she was finished, every stylist in the building had her autograph and she had ended up with free hair care products, hair bands and ties, and half-off her visit. She also had a business card and a personal stylist by the name of Miki that would do her hair whenever she needed her. She had a few new friends, a new hairstyle that fell to her waist in a raven black and a fresh mani-pedi.

She waved goodbye, whipped out her phone and called a cab. For a brief moment she had thought of her Corn-stone and Princess Rosa, then shook off the thoughts. She refused to use them as a crutch anymore. Corn had left her and Tsuruga-san had Morizumi-san to chase after. She didn't need either of them. She slipped into the cab and she was off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

"Well, here goes nothing." She murmured to herself as she stood before the employee entrance, not noticing the stares and the head turns. She relaxed her posture and walked her walk, the graceful fluid walk that she had used many times before as Setsuka Heel, as she strode through the doors and her raven locks flowed behind her like threads of perfectly spun silk in a breeze. She smirked and refused to hide it, the thought that the stylist did an excellent job flashed in her mind as the new hair tickled her. There would be many male hands that day, that itched to touch those soft shiny locks of the feline-like female.

She winced inwardly as she heard the conversation of the pair standing at the elevator. Thankfully they hadn't noticed her yet. "Ren, I have no idea why she's avoiding you and I have no idea where she was this morning. She only told me she had an appointment." He told the distracted male that was now openly staring at the female behind them.

"M-Mogami-san?" He managed to say her name without showing too much surprise, but it could be seen in his eyes. "Is that you?"

She nodded. "I'm preparing for Momiji." She told the pair as she stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed leaving the two men a little too stunned at her changes to react properly and move.

Less than ten minutes later she would be found in the LoveMe office with Yashiro trying to convince her to have dinner with Ren.

"He really doesn't eat healthy. I really don't know what I'm going to do with him." Yashiro commented.

Kyouko sighed and looked up at him from her current task. "Yashiro-san... Perhaps you would have better luck if you asked the girl he actually wants to spend time with."

"Would you do this little favor for me? Please?" He begged.

Kyouko snapped. "Yashiro-san, NO! I am nothing to him. I'm not a friend. I'm not a girlfriend. He has no interest in spending any time with me. I am not the girl he wants to be with. GO.. ASK.. HER!.. Please do not ask me to do something like this again. He would do better with someone he actually _**likes**_!" She could feel the pain start to well up again. She couldn't help but think that perhaps she shouldn't have come in today. "He... He doesn't see me that way. You and I both know that, so please stop forcing him to spend time with someone he'd rather not be with." She was having a very difficult time hiding it anymore.

Just as she felt like she was going to fall apart at any moment, Ruto entered to inform her that Lory Takarada wanted to speak to her. She nodded to him and stood. "I'm very sorry Yashiro-san, but he would probably be much happier if he spent time with the girl he gave the promise ring to." She murmured as she passed him and his eyes went wide with surprise.

"But...He.." He started and finished with the door closing. "He wants to spend time with you." Yashiro groaned in distress. "Who the hell told her he gave them a promise ring?" He felt angered at this new revelation. "Why doesn't he tell me these things?! I'm his manager!" He quickly made his way to his office. He needed to get to the bottom of this right now and the only other person he could ask probably wouldn't be very forthcoming.

* * *

Lory shook his head in sadness. "I'm very sorry Mogami-san, but I told you when you started in the LoveMe Section that you would be evaluated after one year to check your progress. You have made no effort to regain your capacity for Romantic Love. I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

She could barely breathe. Was he firing her? She glanced down at the floor with a furrowed brow. "I understand Takarada-san. I... I will finish my duties and do what is needed." She said quietly. She turned to leave.

"I really don't think you do understand. In order for you to progress, you need to tell him. You can't keep it bottled up inside of you, it's effecting your performance negatively. You need to tell him so you can move on." He explained.

She looked up at him in surprise. "Takarada-san, I cannot do that. He has someone that he loves. I will acknowledge the relationship, but I will not make a fool of myself and throw myself at him like one of his brainless fan-girls. I may have been like that in the past when I had no self-respect, but I refuse to allow that to happen again. I refuse to allow myself to show that kind of weakness ever again."

Lory sighed. "What makes you believe that loving others is a weakness?"

"I'm not saying that loving others is a weakness. Letting yourself be used, is weakness. Letting yourself open your heart to someone that feels nothing for you, is a weakness. Lying to yourself and believing that there is even a hint of something in their heart for you, is a weakness." She paused. "Thinking that anyone could actually love _**me**_... is a weakness." She finished in a barely audible tone, fighting back the pain she was causing with the revelation.

Lory furrowed his brow in thought. "Mogami-kun... has no one ever told you that?" he asked with a tinge of sadness to his voice.

Her mind flashed an image of Corn and she froze for a moment. She shook her head. He probably wouldn't believe her if she told him and did Corn really know what he was saying when he said it? "No Takarada-san, no one."

A memory of Saena Mogami telling the world she didn't have children flashed across his memory. "No one at all?" It saddened him even more to see that this girl felt so very alone in this world. "Not ever?"

She shook her head once again. "Please don't ask me these things Sir. It's very painful to know with certainty that I'm not important enough for anyone to love. It's even more painful to think about it."

"What about the people that raised you or, those you grew up with?" He asked hoping there would be at least someone.

"I was only a way to keep their son tied to their family business for them and a maid for him. I wasn't good enough for him or, anyone else." She told him.

"Not even anyone at school? No friends?" He prodded gently.

She was starting to get frustrated. "NO! Not even at school! I was bullied! The boys treated me like I had some kind of contagious disease! Are you happy?! Now that you know how completely worthless I am? Please... Stop!" She now had those tears she was fighting, streaming down her cheeks. "I can say with confidence that no one loves me and it's not an instance of me feeling sorry for myself. Literally... no one loves me nor, have they ever!"

He watched with sadness as his #1 LoveMe girl left his office after being dismissed. _How could it be that no one has ever said that to her? Not even Kuon? Why the hell did I even put them together if he wasn't going to make her feel loved or, even tell her?_ He sighed at these thoughts. _Did he actually tell her he had someone else?_ His look darkened. _I thought I read him correctly. How could I have been so wrong about all of this? About Kuon's feelings?_ His heart felt heavy at the revelation. "Well... I suppose I should do something about this." He picked up the phone and dialed.

 _ **RING... RING... RING...**_

"Yashiro... I need to see you and Ren in my office immediately... Yes, thank you." He hung up and poured himself a drink then lit his cigar. "I suppose I'll need to find someone that is a little more reliable to take care of this." He pondered.

* * *

Lory sighed as he thought carefully about what he was about to say to the pair in front of him. He wanted to protect her from this type of pain and rejection. Prevent her from having to go through it again and again as it seemed that she was destined to do; however, he didn't want to reveal too much to the men in his office.

"What did you want to talk about Boss?" Ren asked a little on edge. He was starting to get annoyed and had a hunch that this meeting had something to do with Kyoko or, at least Lory teasing him about her.

Lory closed his eyes and sat back in his seat. "You are no longer to make any requests for Kyoko-chan through the LoveMe Division. She'll be making her debut soon and will not have time for it." He fudged the truth a bit. He knowingly turned to Yashiro. "Yukihito-kun, if you would like to continue as her manager... Please follow her wishes regarding her free time." He gave him a pointed look. "I will discuss it with you after the meeting."

Yashiro nodded in agreement. He had a hunch that Lory was telling him to keep Ren away from her now, especially after her little outburst earlier before the meeting. "I understand Sir."

Ren just stared at them in confusion. "Is there something I should know about?"

Lory shook his head. "No Ren." His tone was just as short as his answer. "You are dismissed."

"That's it? You called me in here to tell me to leave Mogami-san alone?" He asked in frustration. He narrowed his eyes at the man. "She's dating someone now, isn't she?" He hissed. "It's that Fuwa asshole, isn't it?"

Lory slammed his hand on his desk and both men flinched. "That is none of your business or, your concern Tsuruga-san. You have other interests to tend to. I suggest you find your entertainment elsewhere! Not with someone you have no interest in pursuing! _**NOT... WITH... HER!**_ She has been hurt enough and she doesn't need someone else using her! Now, _**you are dismissed**_!"

Kuon sat there with mouth agape, stunned. Lory had never, in all the time he had known him, lost his temper like that and yelled at him. He furrowed his brow and stared at the floor. What the hell was going on? He was making it sound like he was playing with Kyoko. He would never do anything like that. It hurt him for the people that he trusted to think that he would do something like that. He wasn't like that anymore. He had even stopped seeing other women as soon as he discovered his feelings for her, it just didn't feel right with anyone else. Sure it had been about half-way through _**Dark Moon**_ , but he was like a freaking monk at this point. It was insulting that Lory even suggested that he was playing with Kyoko's heart.

Ren stood up and regained his composure. "Yashiro-san... I'm going to my photo-shoot. Will I see you there?"

Yashiro swallowed nervously and looked at Lory for instruction. Lory nodded. "Um... Yeah, I'll see you as soon as I'm done here." He said quietly and Ren left.

Lory took in a deep breath and released it. "Yukihito-kun... I want you to find out who this young woman is that Ren has been seeing without my knowledge and I want to know more than what Kyoko-chan knows. I want this situation fixed and soon. I'm tired of being in the dark with those two."

Yashiro sighed. "Sir, I have no idea who this new girl could be, but apparently she told Kyoko-chan that he gave her a promise ring. I don't know when or, how it happened. When he's not around me, he's with Kyoko-chan. Perhaps it was someone on the set of Tragic Marker or, from before he met Kyoko-chan." Yashiro suggested.

"Whomever it is, I would like to know. I would like to be able to minimize any gossip or, damage that may come with a revelation like this. I don't want to be finding out her identity through the tabloids." Lory explained to him.

"Yes Sir; although, I doubt he will tell me anything. He's usually so guarded with his personal information. Even with me. I can't imagine how Kyoko-chan even found out about it. Other than the fact that the girl must have told her herself." Yashiro lamented.

Lory nodded in agreement. "He is very tight-fisted with that information. I can't even think that he would have said anything to Kyoko-chan about it. Until we know what's going on... Keep him away from her. He seems to be under the impression that she's dating Fuwa-kun."

Yashiro furrowed his brow. "How on Earth would he come to that conclusion? She hates him."

Lory groaned a little and sighed as he pulled a folder from his desk. "I think that may be my doing. Seeing that you are her manager at this point, you need to see this anyway." He told him as he slid the stack of photos across the desk for Yashiro to look at.

Yashiro gasped. "You cannot be serious! Does that young man have no boundaries?" He ranted.

Lory certainly didn't expect that reaction. "Could you explain to me exactly who this young man is to her?"

Yashiro looked up at him and sighed. "I guess he could be classified as a stalker." He then went into detail and told Lory what she had told him and Ren almost a year ago and what he had observed since then.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

She was fighting that urge as soon as she saw her. That itching feeling to force her best friend with the threat of taking away their friendship if she didn't tell her, but she had promised herself that she wouldn't do it as often, especially since it had forced her to lie to her during the audition about her own feelings and thoughts. It pained her when she realized it and she felt bad for making Kyoko lie to her.

"Kyoko... I have some time during lunch... Do you want to join me?" She winced internally at the reaction she knew was about to come.

Kyoko shook her head. "Sorry Kanae-san. Can I have a rain-check on that?"

It was not the response she had been expecting. Had she gone too far last time? She sighed. "Look Kyoko... You don't have to talk about anything. You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't want to. I just want to have lunch with you." Hopefully that would do. She had to find another way to pump her for information.

Kyoko looked at Kanae a little confused. She had expected her to threaten her with their friendship until she caved. She didn't. Kyoko warily agreed. "I suppose I could make time this afternoon, after my scenes."

* * *

"Congratulations..." A familiar, detested voice lilted from behind him.

Kuon turned to find the platinum-haired, violet-eyed singer behind him with a smirk on his lips. "And what are you congratulating me on, Stalker-san."

"Why you made her unattainable for any man, of course." He announced casually. "Even for yourself."

Kuon furrowed his brow. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Reino laughed. "Your lies and Fuwa's actions... Have ground her heart into a fine dust that cannot be pieced back together. The way that you're oh so sweet and gentlemanly to so many other women, has destroyed what was left. She will never trust another again. Although, her Moko-san seems to be working on ruining women for her too. So, you really aren't alone in this disaster." He smiled euphorically. "I can hardly wait to witness the destruction and heartbreak she leaves in her path. It should be quite entertaining to try and tame that little feline."

"You stay away from her." Kuon growled.

Reino chuckled. "Or, you'll what? Beat me like Fuwa?" He shook his head. "I'm not worried." He waved Kuon off and walked away.

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months. Each day one would witness the crumbling of a message card or two and the quick and careless disposal of bouquets of flowers and boxes of candies. Every now and then a jeweler's box would be given to an eccentrically dressed boss, to raffle off and have the proceeds donated to her favorite charities. Her eyes would only skim the messages to view the names of the three senders before they ended up being disposed of, along with their gifts.

Three months after her 18th birthday one would find her reading a new message card on a particularly beautiful, brightly colored bouquet of Stargazer Lilies and White roses. A soft smile crossed her lips and she kept the card. Then came the box of chocolates from one of the most noted chocolatiers in Japan. It was kept and consumed. Then finally there was a jeweler's box that was not passed on. The next day, if one looked closely, one would find the most exquisitely beautiful gemmed, platinum lotus flower on a chain, resting on her neck.

Many more months went by and her demeanor had gradually changed. She was no longer cold and distant, but she wasn't that lively little sprite that everyone had know her as when she first started out. She was more mature, more graceful and she started to pay closer attention to her appearance than ever before. As her mind and body were maturing, so was her career and because of Sacred Lotus, she and many of her co-stars were gradually leaving Japan one by one.

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Ren asked Yashiro as he watched the Akatoki male speaking to the receptionist at the LME front desk.

Yashiro looked up and shrugged. "Not really sure. I haven't heard of any co-op projects he has. Maybe he's here to see someone."

They watched the receptionist hand the young man a slip of paper. He smiled, nodded and thanked her as she pointed in the direction he needed to go. She then picked up her phone and began speaking animatedly.

Ren's curiosity was piqued. Where was this idiot going? Why was he walking down the halls as if he had a purpose and then he stopped.

"Hiro-kun!" She squealed and leapt into his arms hugging him very similar to the way she would hug her Moko-san, but he didn't dodge her.

He laughed. "I love it when you greet me like that Kyoko-chan." He kissed her cheek. "You're wearing the necklace?"

She nodded shyly. "Thank you. I was going to call you, but I guess I don't need to now." She told him with a sexy smirk that made every male's blood boil in the vicinity.

"You ready Koibito?" He smiled softly.

She nodded. "Let me grab my purse and tell Moko-san good-bye."

He stroked her soft cheek and kissed her temple. "Take your time. You won't get to see her for a few months."

"Thank you Hiro." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and bounced off happily to the LoveME locker room.

Hiromune Koga turned to finally notice the two males that had been watching the entire scene between him and Kyoko-chan. He smiled, waved and approached. "Ah Tsuruga-kun, I didn't expect _Japan's Number One Bachelor_ to be here today. How have you been?"

Ren could have sworn he felt like the man before him was doing a victory dance in his mind. He held out his hand to shake. "What brings you here today, Koga-san?"

"Oh... I'm just here to pick up my fiancée. We're leaving for Los Angeles tonight to work on a new project together." He told him casually.

"Fiancée?" Ren's brow furrowed. "Who's your fiancée?" He asked but he certainly didn't want the answer.

"Kyoko-chan of course. We've been dating for the past six months. I asked her last night and she said yes. Isn't that great? I was really a bag of nerves, she's so unpredictable sometimes, but that's what I love about her. Actually, I love everything about her. Wouldn't think of wanting anyone but her. Had to put up quite a fight for her, but you know how that goes. If you really want something, you just can't give up on it. Besides there is no one like her." The friendly jabs continued. Both men knew exactly what he meant. He had been talking about the scandals that Ren had and the rumors about Morizumi.

* * *

"You knew about this?" He hissed at their shared manager.

Yashiro shook his head. "I knew about Los Angeles and how she had been scouted for a few movies, because of _**Sacred Lotus**_ last year, but I didn't know about him. I was told to keep your schedules separate and private." Yashiro informed him.

Ren stormed out of his office to have a talk to an eccentric godfather, only to be shut down immediately when he demanded to be allowed to make his debut in the US.

"Kuon... You can't even be truthful about who you are to the woman you supposedly love. You are not ready for it if you are still hiding." Lory scolded him.

"But she's getting married to Hiromune Koga!" He ranted.

Lory looked at him a little shocked, then shook his head. "And you think doing that now will change how you treated her in the past? How you lied to her? How you pushed her away out of jealousy? How you sought out the comfort of other women when you refused to tell her how you felt about her? Honestly Kuon, those are not the actions of a man that truly loves a woman. If you had truly loved her you would have grown a pair and told her, then stuck by your decision. No Kuon... I will not send you to LA to be a thorn in her side as Fuwa has been. You will stay here until you are mature enough to accept who you are and only then will you move on." Lory finished and dismissed him.

* * *

Years would go by and one would find four men in four separate theaters, enjoying the latest movie of their favorite actress. In their hearts, they were her number one fans. Across the ocean a certain actress would be quietly murmuring a lullaby to her true number one fan as she rocked him to sleep in his nursery and his father stood smiling in the doorway, proudly admiring his beautiful family.

* * *

 _ **~fin~**_

 ** _A/N: Just to clear things up. The four men are: Kuon, Sho, Reino and Hikaru._**


End file.
